SUCKERS LUCK
by noovember
Summary: Kankuro wcale nie jest "taki": jest joninem i pierworodnym Kazekage. Kiba też nie może być "taki": jest ostatnim męskim potomkiem w rodzie Inuzukich. Tacy jak oni przecież nie okazują się "tacy". To tylko ciekawość.
1. LEFT IS RIGHT AND RIGHT IS WRONG

LEFT IS RIGHT AND RIGHT IS WRONG

(part 1)

- Mówią że to w Suna jest gorąco! Co za piekło! – zawołała Temari wachlując się. Jej straszy brat spojrzał nią sponad pochłanianego arbuza. Siedzieli na krawężniku niemal w centrum Konohy. Wyglądali dzisiaj jak większość ludźmi – zmęczeni szukali sposobu na szybką ochłodę. Dla Kankuro arbuz zawsze był dobrym pomysłem na nawodnienie się. I mógł pluć pestkami w ludzi.

- Do tego ta wilgoć! Równie dobrze mogłabym się rozebrać i nie czuć jak wszystko klei się do mnie! – marudziła dalej siostra ignorując zaoferowany plasterek z ćwiartki arbuza.

- Chętnie to zobaczę. – zaśmiał się Shikamaru podchodząc do nich. Za jego plecami stała jego blond-koleżanka… Ino, jeśli Kankuro dobrze pamięta. Tak zwana przez Temari „światowej klasy suczą".

- Idziemy nad wodę? Chcecie się przyłączyć? – zapytała Ino z miłym uśmiechem. – Może spłuczemy z siebie tę wilgoć.

- Pewnie. – powiedziała ostrożnie Temari nie konsultując pomysłu z Kankuro, któremu całkiem dobrze było z arbuzem na krawężniku. To że był najstarszy z rodzeństwa wcale nie znaczyło że trzymał władzę.

Wstali z chodnika i poszli za ninja z Konohy. Kwadrans i byli nad wodą. Lee właśnie wskakiwał do jeziora ochlapując Sakurę i Tenten które ze śmiechem i udawanym strachem zasłoniły się przed falą.

- Patrzcie kogo znaleźliśmy! – zawołała Ino. – Tak po prostu leżeli sobie na ulicy!

- No proszę! – zaśmiał się Naruto z gałęzi drzewa. Szykował się do skoku. – Kto zostawił całkiem dobrych ninja z Suna?

- I przynieśli jedzenie! – zawołał Chouji wyrywając bez pytania połówkę arbuza z rąk Kankuro. Ten chyba nie miał wyboru jak poddać się; nie było sensu stawać pomiędzy grubaskiem a jedzeniem, prawda?

- Wyskakujcie z ciuchów i chodźcie do wody! – krzyknął Inuzuka trzymając nad głową piłkę plażową. Ino wyskoczyła z ubrań błyskawicznie i skoczyła do wody prosto w ramiona Aburame. Ten okręcił ją wokoło i puścił w stronę Hinaty. Dziewczyny padły sobie w ramiona ze śmiechem. Kiba rzucił do nich piłką. Naruto z głośnym krzykiem skoczył do wody rozchlapując wodę dookoła.

- Nie mam stroju. – powiedziała Temari do Nary. Ten zaśmiał się, że może pływać bez. Blondynka uznała, że skoro ma na sobie czarną bieliznę to może w niej wskoczyć do wody. Rozpuściła włosy i wyskoczyła z ubrań. Podeszła z Narą do wody i powoli weszła. Kiedy woda sięgała jej piersi zanurzyła się cała. Wyskoczyła na powierzchnię szybko pisząc, że jej zimno. Kankuro wiedział, że siostra robiła to specjalnie by zbliżyć się do Shikamaru. Zakochana nastolatka.

- A Ty co? Boisz się wody! – zawołał Kiba kiedy z Naruto drażnili Nejiego pływając wokoło niego i okazjonalnie szturchając go. Kankuro siedział na brzegu kiedy Chouji ulotnił się by skoczyć do wody i „pokazać tym chudym cieniasom czym jest prawdziwa bomba". Piaskowy ninja zajął się dojadaniem arbuza.

- Czego spodziewałeś się po kimś kto wygląda jak wielki, czarny kot? – zawołał Naruto. Lee właśnie wszedł na drzewo by zaprezentować swój „młodzieńczy skok witalności". Kankuro spodziewał się, że Rocka i jego nauczyciela łączy coś niezdrowego, na przykład ciężka choroba psychiczna.

- Może po prostu nie umie pływać. – rzucił Aburame. Jego wzrok zdradzał zaczepną złośliwość. Bez okularów okazywało się, że Shino okazywał emocje jedynie spojrzeniem i tonem głosu: na co dzień jedno maskowały okulary przeciwsłoneczne, drugie wysoki kołnierz.

- Nie obawiaj się, Kankuro, mój młody przyjacielu z Suna! – krzyknął mu niemal do ucha Lee kiedy znalazł się obok. Kankuro aż podskoczył w miejscu. – Ja Cię nauczę pływać jak mistrz Gai uczył mnie.

Tenten i Neji pacnęli się w czoła zapewne wracając wspomnieniami do nauki pływania według pana Gaiego. Kankuro próbował zdjąć ze swojego ramienia dłoń Lee, mówiąc że to zbyteczne, bo umie pływać tylko nie ma na to ochoty, woli powiedzieć na brzegu. Nagle do wody wskoczył Akimichi wywołując potężną falę. Jeszcze trochę i ochlapałby Kankuro.

- To było zajebiste! – zawołał Naturo który wylądował na Nejim a ten zatrzymał się na konarze drzewa które rosło tak blisko jeziora że sprawiało wrażenie jakby wyrastało z wody. Włosy spadły mu na oczy tak że wyglądał jak postać z horroru. Odgarnął je jak zasłonę z wściekłą miną. Kiedy Haruno zaczęła ochlapywać go delikatnie wodą humor poprawił się Hyuudze.

- Chodźmy, Przyjacielu! – zawołał niestrudzony Lee rozpinając Kankuro bluzę. Ten krzyknął z przerażaniem i złapał poły ubrania razem. Jego serce stanęło ze strachu. Rock niezniechęcony ściągnął mu czapkę. Kiedy próbował ściągnąć starszemu chłopakowi spodnie, ten zdzielił go pięścią w twarz. Tego było za wiele. Lee i ta jego młodzieńcza niepoczytalność!

- Mówię że umiem pływać, tylko nie chce! – zawołał. Ino wyszła z wody i objęła ramię Kankuro, Tenten podeszła z drugiej strony.

- Och, Kankuro! Chodź pobawić się z nami. – powiedziała zalotnie Yamanaka mocniej ściskając jego ramię, tak że znalazło się ono między jej piersiami. Tenten zrobiła to samo ze słowami:

- Nie daj się prosić!

- Sorry, ale to na mnie nie działa. – powiedział wyplątując się z uścisku zdziwionych dziewczyn. Shino parsknął śmiechem.

- To znaczy że wolisz chłopaków? – zapytała niepewnie Tenten. Kankuro zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Co? Nie! – krzyknął rumieniąc się. – Ale siostra będąca za równouprawnieniem może na dobre odebrać radość z oglądania cycków!

Shikamaru spojrzał na Temari a ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Skoro chłopacy mogą chodzić bez koszulki po domu, to czemu nie ja? – zapytała prosto. Taka była prawda, Kankuro po prostu nie robiły wrażenia kobiece piersi, bo Temari skutecznie mu je obrzydziła.

- To Twój eksperyment „jak zrobić z brata geja w trzy tygodnie"? – zapytał dziewczyny Inuzuka podpływając bliżej niej. – Ja mam siostrę i nigdy nie byłaby tak okrutna.

- Nie jestem okrutna. – powiedziała twardo. – Jestem nowoczesna.

Naruto podpłynął do Inuzuki i coś musiał mu zrobić pod wodą, bo Kiba podskoczył do góry i zaczął krzyczeć na Uzumakiego zły i zawstydzony. Shikamaru zaśmiał się. Temari zrobiła pod wodą coś co sprawiło że Nara zaczął się rumienić. Pewnie złapała go za rękę. Lee złapał Nejiego i zaczął zmuszać go do zrobienia czegoś czego uczył ich pan Gai, ale Hyuuga opierał się skutecznie. Naprawdę, Kankuro nie dziwił się mu.

- Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś gruby. – powiedział niespodziewanie Shino siadając obok Kankuro. Bez tłumika w postaci kołnierza jego głos był głęboki i męski niemalże.

- Potraktuje to jako komplement. – warknął piaskowy ninja.

- Czy chciałbyś dziś nocować u mnie? – zapytał niespodziewanie młodszy chłopak. Kankuro spadł z kamienia na którym siedział. Patrzył nań przerażony i zmieszany.

- C-co? – zająknął się zszokowany Kankuro. Po chwili zebrał myśli razem: - To że nie jestem fanem kobiecych cycków nie znaczy jeszcze, że gram dla drugiej drużyny.

- Co? – rzucił skonfundowany Aburame. Teraz oboje nic nie rozumieli najwyraźniej.

- Ach, och… Nie chodziło mi w takim sensie! – niemal zachichotał a jego wzrok stał się na poły rozbawiony i złośliwy. – Chce złapać pewien gatunek ćmy którą wabi zapach drzewa z którego robisz marionetki. Chodzi mi wyłącznie o to byś generował go w moim domu.

- Dlaczego Ci nie wierzę? – zapytał Kankuro siadając na powrót na kamieniu. Najwyraźniej nikt nie zauważył jego małego upadku.

- Proszę Cię tylko o przysługę. – powiedział Shino zakładając koszulkę na siebie. – Będę zobowiązany.

Tak więc Kankuro spotkał się z Shino wieczorem w okolicy centrum. Oczywiście nie powiedział siostrze gdzie wychodzi, bo zabiłaby go śmiechem. Aburame zaprowadził gościa do rodzinnej rezydencji. W ogrodzie było pełno różnorakich roślin, przemyślanie rozmieszczonych i zadbanych, więc choć było ich mnóstwo nie sprawiały wrażenia dzikiego ogrodu.

- Witaj, kochanie. – powiedziała mama Shino. Wyglądała na miłą kobietę. Miała ciemne proste włosy, była filigranowa, miała duże, czarne oczy. Spojrzała na Kankuro a jej wzrok był ciepły, przyjazny.

- Witaj, chłopcze. – przywitała się patrząc z dołu na Kankuro.

- Umm… Dobry wieczór. – przywitał się piaskowy ninja lekko pochylając głowę. Bardziej z grzeczności niż by przychylić się do kobiety. – Nazywam się Kankuro.

- Bardzo mi miło. – powiedziała także skinęła głową. – Mam na imię Kamakiri. Chciałbyś może coś do picia, Kankuro?

- Poproszę. – powiedział grzecznie. Pani Aburame oddaliła się do kuchni a jej syn parsknął śmiechem:

- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki uprzejmy.

- Mam momenty. – powiedział Kankuro uśmiechając się złośliwie do Shino. Ten zdjął okulary i płaszcz dziwnego kroju: miał wysoki kołnierz, ale nie miał rękawów w ogóle, sięgał za biodra.

- Proszę chłopcy. – powiedziała pani Abureme wręczając Shino tacę z dzbankiem soku i dwoma szklankami. – Nie siedźcie do późna.

Kankuro mógł znieść upały, ale nie wilgoć. Aburame wcale mu nie pomagał wyłączając wiatrak pokojowy. Piaskowy ninja musiał rozgrzać się żeby zwabić ćmy.

- Wiesz że nie miałem pojęcia jak wyglądasz. – powiedział Kankuro.

- Mogę powiedzieć to samo. – rzucił Shino łakomie pijąc sok. – Jeśli zmyjesz farbę maskującą poczuję się zaszczycony.

- Masz charakterek. – zaśmiał się piaskowy ninja. Powachlował się książką Aburame. Wskazał tomem na wiatrak pokojowy: – Wiesz, mógłbyś to włączyć. Nie dość że pocę się to jeszcze ubranie przylepia się do mnie.

- Rozwiązanie jest proste – zdejmij ubranie. – rzucił Shino zjadliwie. Kankuro zaśmiał się sarkastycznie i rzucił krótkie: pieprz się.

Niedługo położyli się. Kankuro spał na podłodze a Shino na łóżku. Można było założyć, że Aburame nie jest zbyt rozmowny. Piaskowy ninja leżał i obracał się z boku na bok. Było mu za gorąco i koc przyklejał się do niego. Sfrustrowany skopał z siebie okrycie.

- Serio, uważam że całe to gadanie o ćmach to ściema. – rzucił Kankuro obracając się w stronę okna. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie masz niczego zboczonego na myśli.

Shino mruknął coś niewyraźnie.

- Bo wiesz, poza tym że faceci mnie nie kręcą to dodatkowo odstrasza mnie to że po Twoim ciele krążą chordy insektów. Serio, to samo już zakłada blokadę na fiu- C-co? Czego się gapisz? – zapytał Kankuro kiedy obrócił się na śpiworze. Shino siedział na łóżku i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Zsunął się na posłanie Kankuro i pochylił nad nim.

- ŁO! Stój! – zawołał piaskowy ninja odskakując w tył. Shino najpierw wyglądał na przerażonego, potem skoczył na Kankuro i przygwoździł go do podłogi.

- Złaź ze mnie Aburame! Ty zboczony -! – Shino zasłonił mu usta i syknął:

- Czy możesz zamknąć się na pół minuty? Straszysz ćmę.

Kankuro spojrzał na latającego po pokoju owada: krążył pod sufitem nad nimi. Serce piaskowego ninji uspokoiło się, a ciało ochłodziło się nieco. Shino podniósł mu ciśnienie. Skarcił się w myślach za swoją głupotę i dziecinne zachowanie. Jak na świecie, pomyślał że Aburame może go zaatakować afektem?

Aburame poczekał aż ćma podleci niżej; ciągle trzymał dłoń na ustach Kankuro; ciągle leżał nad nim. W końcu ćma podleciała nisko i usiadła na ramieniu piaskowego ninji i spokojnie tam czekała. Shino odjął dłoń od ust Kankuro i złapał owada za skrzydełko, ten zaczął wierzgać i machać wolnym skrzydełkiem. Aburame wsadził ćmę do słoika i zakręcił wieko. Zapalił lampkę na biurku i obejrzał owada.

- Musimy jeszcze złapać samca. – powiedział Shino gasząc lampkę i wracając na swoje łóżko.

To była długa noc.

Kankuro szedł ulicą a obok niego w ciszy kroczył Aburame. Starszy chłopak w ogóle nie wyspał się, a młodszy zaproponował, że zabierze go na pożywne śniadanie i kupi kawałek arbuza w ramach rekompensaty.

- Właściwie to co masz zamiar z nimi robić? – zapytał Kankuro patrząc na wybrzuszenie pod płaszczem Shino. Słoik z ćmami trzymał blisko ciała by te przyzwyczaiły się do jego czakry i ciepła – tak powiedział.

- Wykorzystać jak kiedyś będę walczył z Tobą. – powiedział zjadliwie Aburame. Miał rozpięty płaszcz bez rękawów. Dzisiejszy dzień był jeszcze gorętszy od wczorajszego. Kankuro też szedł w rozpiętej bluzie bez rękawów; tylko luźno zarzucił kaptur na głowę.

- Mówiłem już, że nie chciałem go zabić. Zaatakował mnie! – rzucił zawstydzony Kankuro kiedy Shino przypomniał mu jak w nocy odruchowo zabił jedną z tych rzadkich ciem kiedy pojawiła się przed nim znikąd.

- Tak, jestem pewien że pięciocentymetrowa ćma chciała odebrać Ci życie. – rzucił Aburame. Obaj zaśmiali się, bo szczerze to było to zabawne jak Kankuro zapiszczał jak nastolatka kiedy ćma pojawiła się i niemal usiadła mu na nosie.

- K-Kankuro… nie poznałam Cię bez tego… ummm… farby maskującej… - wyjąkała Hinata. Piaskowy ninja wiedział, że chciała powiedzieć „makijażu". Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego kolegę z drużyny.

- Umm… Pani K-Kurenai powiedziała, że jest za gorąco na trening. Nie chce nas… ymm… przegrzać. Mamy dzień wolny… - wydukała dziewczyna. Aburame tylko skinął głową i poprawił okulary na nosie.

- Ten upał jest nie do zniesienia! – zawołał Kankuro osłaniając oczy przed słońcem. – Gdzie mój arbuz, Abureme?

- Chodźmy. - powiedział Shino zerkając na starszego chłopaka zza oprawek okularów. Poszli w trójkę w dół ulicy.

- Ymmm… Chciałam… umm… zapytać, jeśli mogę, dlaczego Shino ma kupić Ci arbuza? – rzuciła Hinata niepewnie bawiąc się palcami. Kankuro zauważył, że miała duży, kształtny biust, któremu w ten upał dała „pooddychać" zakładając top bez ramiączek. Kiedy tak kuliła się wstydliwie tylko zbliżała do siebie piersi i uwydatniała dolinę między nimi.

- Pomogłem mu złapać jakieś robactwo. – powiedział Kankuro spokojnie nie zwracając specjalnej uwagi na biust dziewczyny. – Należy mi się po tym jak całą noc nie spałem, bo obecny tu Władca Robali, uznał że można na mnie skoczyć aby złapać ćmę!

- Och! Shino! Złapałeś go? Parkę? – zaświergotała Hinata nagle tracąc zainteresowanie Kankuro. Aburame tylko pokiwał głową. Hyuuga ucieszyła się jak dziecko. Shinobi z Konohy są dziwni.

Niecałe dziesięć minut później Kankuro dostał umówionego arbuza. W Suna nie jadł ich nigdy, więc w Konoha musiał najeść się do znudzenia. Dalej przebywał w towarzystwie dwóch trzecich drużyny ósmej z braku innych opcji. Siedzieli na ławce niedaleko małego placu z pompą wodną; dzieci bawiły się wokoło. Shino ostrożnie pokazał Hinacie słoik dalej ukrywając go częściowo pod płaszczem. Ćma nie lubiła światła dnia.

- Czekałem na was w umówionym miejscu a wy siedzicie tu? – zawołał Kiba celując palcem oskarżycielsko w kompanów. Hyuuga zakryła wargi dłonią.

- O-Och! Wybacz, że nie zaczekałam, ani zostawiłam notatki. Tak się zaaferowałam! Pani Kurenai odwołała trening z powodu upału. – powiedziała zawstydzona dziewczyna. Inuzuki warknął gardłowo i podszedł bliżej. Za nim szedł jego kudłaty cień – wielki pies. Zwierze od razu podeszło do Kankuro obwąchując go. Ten podniósł kawałek arbuza nad głowę, pewny że pies chce go zabrać. Warknął na zwierze opychając je nogą i pomrukując „sio, kundlu".

- Co robi z wami Kukła? – zapytał Inuzuki kompletnie ignorując Kankuro. Hinata podskoczyła w miejscu kiedy pies zrezygnował z drażnienia piaskowego ninji i poszedł do niej pocierając nosem o jej łydkę. Starszy chłopak zignorował zaczepkę i wgryzł się w owoc.

- On i Shino… ummm…. Wiesz…. W nocy… O RANY, KIBA! - Kankuro aż obrócił się słysząc pierwszy raz w życiu krzyk jednocześnie oburzenia i przerażenia dobywający się z gardła Hinaty Hyuugi, odgłos nagłego zderzenia pięści Kiby Inuzuki z policzkiem Shino Aburame, tak mocnego że Władca Robali spadł z ławki. Z przerażenia Kankuro wypuścił kawałek arbuza.

- O rany! Inuzuka, co Ty robisz? – zawołał doskakując do Kiby, łapiąc go za nadgarstki i utrzymując go w miejscu, kiedy Hinata pomagała Shino pozbierać się z ziemi. Sprawdzili czy słoik jest cały a insekty żywe. Coś pomruczeli, ale robale chyba żyły.

- Odbiło Ci? Jesteś jakiś nienormalny? – zawołał Kankuro prosto w twarz młodszego chłopaka.

- Ty zdrajco! – krzyknął Inuzuka na Aburame ignorując piaskowego ninję. – Obiecałeś że nie powiesz!

- Nie powiedziałem. – powiedział drugi chłopak poprawiając okulary na nosie. Kankuro puścił Kibę, a może raczej ten strząsnął z siebie ręce starszego chłopaka.

- To co… Ty! Wy! Co, do cholery? – Kankuro chciał coś powiedzieć na temat elokwencji Inuzuki, ale zobaczył jak Aburame odchyla połę płaszcza i ukazuje słoik z wzburzonymi owadami. Kiba podszedł do niego i dziobnął palcem słoik.

- Ćmy? – zapytał zdziwiony. Spojrzał na Aburame a potem na Kankuro i znowu na kolegę z drużyny.

- Wabi je tylko jeden gatunek drzewa. Rośnie ono tylko w kraju Wiatru i jest stosowane w jednym celu: do robienia marionetek sterowanych czakrą. – powiedział Shino i to chyba było najdłuższa wypowiedź jaką Kankuro usłyszał od niego.

- To znaczy-? – zaczął Kiba a Shino pokiwał głową. Psi chłopak zaraz zaśmiał się głośno: - O to sorry, stary! Cholera, kto by pomyślał że to dziwadło może cokolwiek przyciągnąć. Myślałam że tylko odstrasza istoty żywe.

Kankuro uderzył Inuzukę w potylicę otwartą dłonią.

- Powiesz mi co to było, Kundlu? Za co go uderzyłeś? – rzucił piaskowy ninja jeszcze zszokowany tym co stało się. Pierwszy raz widział żeby Kiba nie okazał Shino sympatii.

- Nie Twój interes, straszydło! – rzucił Inuzuka pokazując Kankuro język. Ten złapał go za nos i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Nie chcesz powiedzieć, to odkup mi arbuza! – rzucił piaskowy ninja ciągnąc Kibę do stoiska z owocami. Inuzuki uwolnił się od jego rąk.

- To nie ja Ci go wytraciłem! Sam go wypuściłeś! Nie muszę Ci nic odkupywać. – powiedział chłopak. Kankuro spojrzał na niego intensywnie, morderczo.

- Chcesz się założyć? – zapytał podstępnie a Inuzuki zrezygnował z drażnienia starszego chłopaka. Po prostu kupił mu ćwiartkę arbuza.

- Naprawdę je lubisz. – powiedział Inuzuka siadając na krawężniku obok Kankuro. Ten jedynie rozkoszował się smakiem i mięsistym wnętrzem owocu. – Myślałem że wołałbyś coś co można zjeść z większą godnością, nie brudząc się całego.

Po ramionach Kankuro, po brodzie, za kołnierz koszulki spływał sok. Starszy chłopak podniósł przedramię do ust i oblizał je. Zerknął na Inuzukę przelotnie. Ten odwrócił wzrok jakby nie chciał dać złapać się na obserwowaniu Kankuro.

- Hej, hej, Inuzuka! – zaczął starszy chłopak przychylając się do młodszego. Ten odsunął się nieznacznie. – Uderzyłeś Aburame, bo jesteś o mnie zazdrosny? Myślałeś że obściskiwaliśmy się w nocy?

- Jesteś głupi i masz o sobie za wysokie mniemanie! – powiedział Kiba płonąc rumieńcem. Odsunął się od starszego chłopaka niemal przytulając się plecami do swoje kudłatego cienia, który leżał za nim. Inuzuki wyglądał na wkurzonego.

- A co Aburame miał mi powiedzieć takiego o Tobie? Że jesteś napalony i chcesz żebym podrapał Cię tam gdzie Ci dobrze? – zarechotał Kankuro oblizując drugie ramię. Kiba zrobił się czerwony.

- N-nie! – zawołał zawstydzony. Starszy chłopak zaśmiał się. – Nie jestem _taki_!

Te słowa upadły zimnym ciężarem w żołądku Kankuro. _Taki_… przecież Kankuro też nie był _taki_.

- Przecież wiesz, że żartuję. – powiedział, ale jego żołądek skręcił się boleśnie. – Chciałem Cię wkurzyć po prostu.

- Ta, wiem… - zamruczał Kiba odwracając wzrok. Spojrzał na niebo. – Niedługo będzie południe. Najgorszy upał.

Kankuro tylko mruknął na zgodę. Jego ciało przeszywał dreszcz grozy, a to jedno słowo (nawet nie słowo!) biło w jego głowie, niemal zatrzymywało serce. _Taki_…

Nigdy nie przejmował się kiedy zarzucano mu bycie _takim_. Cholera, wielu ludzi z jego ojcem i siostrą na czele, myślało tak o nim. Najwyraźniej spędzanie życia w otoczeniu marionetek i malowanie twarzy farbą maskującą wzbudza takie podejrzenia. Właściwie to oskarżenia. Ludzie rzucali tym słowem w niego jak kawałkiem mięsa: wpoili mu, że to coś złego, nieczystego i należy się bycia _takim_ wystrzegać jak ognia.

Po latach szkolenia się w walce marionetkami stał się głuchy na takie oskarżenia; nasłuchał się ich tyle że wychodziła mu bokiem ich nieoryginalność. Ludzie mówiący, że był _taki_ byli traktowani z mniejszą uwagą niż brzęczące muchy. Jednak gdy to słowo, takim tonem, wypowiedział Inuzuki, Kankuro czuł się jakby znów pierwszy raz usłyszał to oskarżenie; jakby dostał z zaskoczenia pięścią w brzuch; aż chciało mu się wymiotować.

- Chodź, bo jeszcze opalisz tę swoją alabastrową skórę. – powiedział Inuzuki siląc się na żart. Kankuro wstał kiedy Kiba zaczął iść w jedynie sobie znanym kierunku.

- Myślisz że to jest złe? – zapytał piaskowy ninja dalej czując jak skręca go z bólu.

- Co? – zapytał rozkojarzony Inuzuki.

- No wiesz… Bycie _takim_? – zapytał nieco otępiały na czuciu Kankuro. Jego głowa była lekka bez myśli. Słowa po prostu wylatywały z jego ust.

- C-czy ja wiem? Czemu pytasz? – rzucił Inuzuki udając niezainteresowanie, ale nie chcąc żartować, widząc, że Kankuro nie jest w humorze.

- Tak zastanawiam się czy naprawdę Ci wszyscy ludzie którzy mówią że bycie _takim_ jest złe, uważają że zmuszanie się do myślenia o kobiecie jak o kawałku mięsa jest lepsze?

- T-to wszystko przez to że obaj mamy siostry. – rzucił Inuzuki z nerwowym uśmiechem. – To nam wybiło z głowy myślenie o dziewczynach w standardach „ale ma wielkie cycki", albo „ciekawe czy jest łatwa". Myślę że siedzi w nas poczucie winy że gdzieś są chłopacy którzy myślą tak o naszych siostrach, a to jest po prostu złe.

- To że nie myślisz o kobietach jak o kawałku mięsa też nie znaczy że jesteś… umm… _taki_. – zakończył Inuzuka. Kankuro podrapał nerwowo w ramię.

- Ale myślisz że to coś złego? – naciskał. Po kiego diabła dopytywał się?

- Chyba nie… wiesz, przecież to nie tak że robisz komuś krzywdę, prawda? – rzucił nerwowo Kiba. Akamaru otarł się łbem o dłoń pana. – Póki uczucia są szczere i odwzajemnione to wszystko jest okej, co nie?

Kankuro tylko mruknął na znak zgody. Tak, kochanie kogoś jest dobre. Kochanie z odwzajemnieniem jest jeszcze lepsze. Jeśli masz kogoś z kim rozmawiasz, śmiejesz się i kochasz się i dajesz innemu człowiekowi szczęście, to co może być w tym złego?

- Umm… Kankuro, chciałem Cię spytać. - rzucił Inuzuka stając pod mostem nad strumieniem łączącym dwa jeziora na obrzeżach osady. – Ymmm… skoro jesteśmy w temacie.

Kankuro spojrzał nań przerażony. Czy Kiba chce zapytać o to o co Kankuro myśli że chce zapytać?

- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jak to jest… no wiesz… z chłopakiem? – ramiona Inuzuki pokryły się gęsią skórką choć musiało być w cieniu czterdzieści stopni. – Całowałem się z dziewczyną, w sumie trochę przez przypadek, ale zawsze. Wiesz, mówią że to nie życie jak nie spróbuje się wszystkiego.

Zaśmiał się nerwowo Inuzuka.

- Myślę że są jakieś granice. – rzucił Kankuro nim powstrzymał słowa. Cholera. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego nieco przerażony. Zaraz odzyskał powagę.

- Sorry, to było głupie pytanie. Masz racje. Zapomnij. – odezwał się Inuzuki a jego słowa były znowu jak zimny lód na sercu Kankuro.

Siedzieli przez kilka chwil pod mostem czekając aż słońce nieco pochyli się ku zachodowi. Było chłodno. Pies brodził w płytkiej wodzie. Strumień nie mógł mieć więcej jak trzy metry szerokości.

- Tak naprawdę nie podobało się mi to. - powiedział nagle Inuzuka rzucając kamień do wody. Akamaru podskoczył radośnie do miejsca skąd dobył się plusk i zamoczył pysk aby wyłowić kamień. Chyba go nie znalazł, bo z zawiedzionym pomrukiem odszedł. Kankuro starał się nie gapić na chłopaka, ale nie udało się. Kiba zagryzł dolną wargę mocno nim znowu zaczął:

- To całowanie dziewczyny… coś ciągle jej nie pasowało, coś nie podobało się: a to kły za długie, a to za ostre paznokcie. Co ja na to poradzę?

- Może potrzebujesz dominy? Wiesz, takiej co wyciągnie na Ciebie pejcz? – Kankuro próbował przełamać gęstą atmosferę żartem.

- Jest różnica pomiędzy „nie lubię delikatnych kwiatuszków" a „chce żeby mnie przywiązała do łóżka i zlinczowała". – zaśmiał się Inuzuka połapując fazę. – Zawsze sądziłem, że to Ty jesteś typem który lubi przywiązać kochankę do łóżka. Cała ta zabawa sznurkami musiała Ci zaszczepić się głęboko.

- A Ty lubisz gryźć? Wiesz, całe to bestialstwo musiało zakorzenić się. – rzucił Kankuro złośliwie.

- Nigdy nie miałem okazji sprawdzić. – powiedział w zamyśleniu Kiba. Piaskowy ninja poczuł, że zrobiło się mu duszno. Inuzuka dodał ze śmiechem: - Takim delikatnym kwiatuszkom z pewnością nie spodobałoby się to.

Obaj zaśmiali się nerwowo. Kankuro podparł się tak że zasłaniał sobie wargi dłonią podpartego o kolano ramienia. Wyglądał jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał, ale tak nie było.

- Ta rzecz o której Shino miał Ci nie mówić, cholera! miał nie mówić tego nikomu, co myślałem że powiedział to… ummm… - zaczął Inuzuka nerwowo przeciągając ramiona. Psa zainteresowały latające wokoło ważki. Przyciągnął ramiona do siebie:

- Kiedyś powiedziałem mu, że chłopacy pachną **tak** dobrze! - rzucił Kiba nerwowo. – A ja zawsze idę za nosem. I wiesz, dziewczyny pachną gorzej niż faceci, tak jakoś sztucznie, słodko, niemal mdło…

- Och, Inuzuki… Ty na pewno jesteś _taki_! – niemal zaśmiał się Kankuro szturchając Kibę w ramię. Inuzuki złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Jeśli ja jestem taki to Ty też. – zamruczał nisko Kiba. Piaskowy ninja spojrzał nań z przerażeniem. Młodszy chłopak pocałował Kankuro w wewnętrzną część przedramienia. Temu ciarki przebiegły po plecach; nie z obrzydzenia, ale strachu. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego tymi oczami bestii i piaskowy ninja musiał odwrócić wzrok żeby nie uwięznąć pod tym spojrzeniem.

- Nie jestem taki… - zamruczał niepewnie Kankuro i szarpnął ramieniem aby wyrwać je Kibie. Ten puścił posłusznie. Idiota, czemu to zrobił? Czemu nie zatrzymał jego ręki?

- Zrobiłeś się czerwony. – powiedział Inuzuka. Kankuro zmroziły te słowa do rdzenia. Odchylił jednak połę bluzy i powachlował się nią.

- Jest gorąco. – wymruczał starając uspokoić swoje walące serce.

- Sorry za to przed chwilą. Nie chciałem Cię zakłopotać. Poniosło mnie. - rzucił Inuzuka nerwowo. Piaskowy ninja bezmyślnie wachlował się jedną stroną bluzy.

Kankuro poczuł jak jego serce wali o mostek. Był pewien, że Kiba je słyszał. Ten tylko zacmokał:

- Do rzeczy. Chciałem Cię pocałować. - Kankuro poczuł jak jego serce upadło bolesnym ciężarem do żołądka. Kiba spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, ale kontynuował: - No wiesz, chciałem tylko zobaczyć czy to w ogóle jest przyjemne dla mnie? Mieszkamy daleko od siebie, więc nawet jakby coś to nie będziemy musieli się oglądać.

Kankuro chciał krzyczeć, że nie wie o co chodzi, chciał naciągnąć kaptur na oczy i zapomnieć, chciał żeby jego serce przestało szaleć i walić o mostek jak młot. Chciał żeby przyszedł ktoś i im przeszkodził, albo żeby ten kundel Inuzuki zrobił coś żeby odwrócić ich uwagę, aby zmienili temat!

- Nie pomyślałeś, że mogę nie być zainteresowany? – rzucił Kankuro ściskając połę bluzy. Inuzuki podrapał się w kark. Uśmiechnął się.

- W sumie to jest to trochę oczywiste, prawda?

- Co jest takie oczywiste? – rzucił zdenerwowany piaskowy ninja.

- No że nie możesz być zainteresowany tylko dziewczynami. – zaśmiał się Kiba. Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego nienawistnie. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. To kłamstwo!

- Nie jestem jak Ty! Nie lecę na wszystko co ładnie pachnie! – rzucił Kankuro twardo pokazując oskarżycielsko palcem na Inuzukę. Jego serce rozdarło się w bólu. To on! On, Kiba, był _taki_! Rzucał się na każdego na kogo wskazał instynkt. Kankuro trzymał swoje pragnienia na wodzy. Wiedział kogo chce! Jego wybory były logiczne. Kiba złapał go za rękę.

- Ładnie pachniesz. – rzucił pół w żarcie, pół uwodzicielsko Inuzuka. Położył rękę Kankuro na swoim ramieniu. Młodszy chłopak spojrzał głęboko w oczy starszego, a ten uwiązł pod oczami bestii. Zaschło mu nagle w ustach. Zaczął zgrzytać zębami. Kiba przysunął się do niego bliżej łapiąc za połę bluzy ze słowami:

- Tak egzotycznie, jak nikt w Konoha. - Kankuro zaparł dłoń o ramię Inuzuki żeby powstrzymać go, ale ten mimo to przysunął się i powąchał starszego chłopaka po szyi, pod uszami. Piaskowy ninja czuł jak rumieni się. Nie próbował walczyć z Kibą o oswobodzenie, a przecież mógł zrzucić go z siebie bez problemu. Inuzuki niemal dotknął nosem jego szyi, niemal przycisnął wargi do jego obojczyka.

- Pocałuję Cię, co? Ten raz. – powiedział cicho Inuzuka. Kankuro czuł jak ubranie przykleja się do niego. Był taki zdenerwowany. Kiba przysunął wargi do ust starszego chłopaka. Ten zacisnął mocno powieki. Czy to dzieje się naprawdę? Jego serce musiało chyba upaść do żołądka ze strachu. Nic nie widział, ale czuł gorący oddech Kiby na swoich wargach. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na bluzce młodszego chłopaka. Nie mógł znieść tego napięcia.

- No zróbże to. – warknął czując, że nie może nabrać powietrza. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w oczy Inuzuki. Jego serce podskoczyło do góry i zaczęło tłuc o żebra jak młot. Czy Inuzuki zawsze tak patrzył? Co było teraz inaczej?

Kiba przycisnął wargi do ust Kankuro. Ten poczuł to nagłe uderzenie w żołądek. Kiba wsunął dłoń pod jego rozpiętą bluzę i delikatnie przesunął nią po boku. Piaskowy ninja nie miał łaskotek, ale teraz czuł tam jakieś dziwne swędzenie na poły przeplatane z prądami pełzającymi pod skórą. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Kiba odsunął się od niego po chwili.

- Wyglądasz tak dobrze… - zamruczał Inuzuka. Kankuro musiał bardziej zarumienić się. Krzyknął urywanie kiedy Kiba położył dłoń na jego kroczu. Zaraz go odepchnął.

- Co Ty robisz? – zawołał starszy chłopak. Młodszy zaczerwienił się.

- Jest… twardy… - powiedział na poły zawstydzony i zdziwiony.

- Nie! – zawołał desperacko Kankuro. Odepchnął Inuzukę a ten odsunął się posłusznie. Starszy chłopak zazgrzytał zębami. Jak ten dzieciak nic nie wie! No i po co się odsuwał?

Kankuro siedział nie patrząc na Inuzukę starając się uspokoić. Był taki podekscytowany. Zaciągnął mocniej kaptur na głowę. Zasłonił sobie dłonią usta. Dalej czuł pocałunek – był taki ekscytujący, taki wstydliwy, jak nic w życiu Kankuro.

- Nie chciałem Cię zawstydzić. – powiedział Inuzuka cicho nerwowo kręcąc się na swoim miejscu. Kankuro chciał krzyczeć, że nie jest zawstydzony, ale to jedynie byłoby potwierdzeniem.

- Jeśli Cię to pocieszy to mi też stanął. – zaśmiał się zakłopotany Inuzuki. Kankuro spojrzał na niego przerażony. Czy Kiba zawsze był takim idiotą? Dlaczego mówi takie rzeczy?

- Och, zrobiłeś się czerwony… - zamruczał Inuzuki cicho. Kankuro czuł jak krew przetoczyła się mu do twarzy. Kiba miał tę minę kogoś kto nic nie rozumie. Starszy chłopak chciał krzyczeć. Dlaczego? Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi akurat Kiba? Zagryzł mocno wargę.

Przysunął się do Inuzuki starając się nie patrzyć na tę niewinną minę niewiedzy drugiego chłopaka. Zanim Kiba zdołał powiedzieć coś głupiego, Kankuro pocałował go: mocno i zdecydowanie. Ten tylko jęknął. Przysunął się do starszego chłopaka. Wsunął rękę pod jego bluzę. Pocałunek był taki gorący i mokry. Kiba pociągnął Kankuro, aby ten położył się na nim. Ich języki splątały się w tańcu namiętności.

- O~Och, tak. – zajęczał Inuzuki kiedy kolano starszego chłopaka otarło się o jego krocze. To był przypadek. Przypadkiem nie było kiedy Kiba otarł udem o krocze chłopaka nad nim. Kankuro syknął przez zęby. Wrócili do głębokiego pocałunku. Inuzuki jęczał między pocałunkami, kiedy Marionetkarz ocierał się o niego.

To było takie podniecające, takie wstydliwe – fantastyczne! Takie emocjonujące! Tylko być bliżej Kiby, tylko być z nim bardziej, wejść w jego ciało – stopić się z nim. Zamruczał zadowolony.

- O KURWA! – zawołał boleśnie Kankuro kiedy Akamaru zagryzł zęby na jego łydce i ściągnął z Inuzuki. Kiba wydawał się tak samo zaskoczony jak starszy chłopak. Piaskowy ninja kopnął psa w tors, ale ten nie chciał puścić. Cholera, to tak bolało!

- Akamaru, zostaw! – krzyknął wściekły Inuzuka łapiąc Kankuro pod ramiona. Pies posłusznie puścił łydkę starszego chłopaka. Zaczął szczekać coś a Kiba słuchał go ze zdenerwowaną miną. Chłopak schował twarz w ramieniu Kankuro i zaczął śmiać się cicho.

- Nie robił mi krzywdy, naprawdę. Nie bił mnie… echem… to nie miało nic wspólnego z walką. – powiedział Inuzuki zadowolony i zawstydzony. Pies spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie. Kankuro próbował wyglądać na niewinnego, bo pies wielkości cholernego niedźwiedzia mógł ugryźć go ponownie. Akamaru był towarzyszem Kiby, ale odkąd ten wkroczył w wiek nastoletni pies stał się szpiegiem pani Inuzuki. Kundel odszedł.

- O jasna cholera! O kurwa! Ale boli! – zajęczał Kankuro zwijając się na ziemi. Pies głęboko wbił zęby w łydkę.

- No trzeba to opatrzyć. – powiedział Kiba wstając. Kankuro ledwo udało mu się wstać, z małą pomocą Inuzuki. Noga bolała tak bardzo że nie mógł na niej ustać. Krew ściekała mu po łydce. Inuzuki złapał go za rękę. Kankuro wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty na amory. Chłopak jednak przerzucił jego ramię przez swoje barki i złapał go w pasie pewnie.

Było już porządnie po południu. Skwar dalej był nie do wytrzymania. Szli przez osadę i napotykali ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi, potem widzieli oni krwawą łydkę Kankuro i odwracali wzrok mrucząc: chłopcy.

Tak powinno być, prawda? Chłopcy powinni się bić, nie całować. Kankuro poczuł ten nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Czuł go za każdym razem gdy zrobił głupotę i wstydził się jej.

Usiedli na chwilę na ławce.

- Jesteś ciężki. – westchnął Inuzuka rozcierając ramię. – Ale wysoki, więc nie widać tej Twojej wagi.

- Potraktuję to jako komplement. – warknął piaskowy ninja. Co nie tak z tymi shinobi z Konohy że wszyscy nagle wypominają mu wagę? Okej, był przy kości kiedy ich pierwszy raz spotkał, ale to było cztery lata temu.

- Ciekawe czy dłuższe masz wszystko? – zarechotał Inuzuki podstępnie. Kankuro poczuł płomień na policzkach. Uderzył lekko Kibę w ramię. Potem powiedział coś o tym że Inuzuka jest idiotą i nie chce go znać, po czym odszedł starając się nie utykać. Godność, zachować godność. Kiba podbiegł do niego i objął jego ramię. Pocałował go w naramiennik przelotnie, tak żeby wszyscy inni myśleli że tylko nachylił się.

- Naprawdę Cię lubię. – powiedział cicho Kiba puszczając Kankuro. Potem uciekł w stronę Ichiraku widząc tam Naruto. Akamaru położył łeb na tyle uda starszego chłopaka i pchnął go w stronę nagle głośnego miejsca.

- Nie, nie… idę do siebie. – powiedział odsuwając się na bok. Pies popatrzył na niego intensywnie. Kankuro po prostu musiał uciec: Kiba powiedział, że lubi go, naprawdę go lubi, a to znaczyło tylko jedno. Kankuro nie był gotowy aby ujawnić się. Na samą myśl o tym miał ochotę wymiotować. Nie mógł być taki, choć bycie tak blisko z Inuzuką sprawiało mu szaloną przyjemność. Mniejsza o większość! Nie mógł być taki!

I tak Kankuro pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu stchórzył i uciekł.

4/IX/2011, Hiwa


	2. GREENEYED MONSTER

GREEN-EYED MONSTER

(part 2)

- Oddychaj. – zaśmiała się Temari patrząc na starszego brata z ukosa. Ten po raz kolejny „zapowietrzył się" lub nadął, jak lubiła to określać. Ostatnio wciąż to robił. Wyglądał wtedy jak naburmuszona żaba.

- Zamknij się, do cholery! Kto Cię pyta o zadnie? – wybuchł Kankuro. Siostra spojrzała na niego zdziwiona bardziej niż oburzona jego zachowaniem. Kankuro miał gorący temperament, ale nigdy nie wybuchał na rodzeństwo.

- Och, co dziś porabiacie? – zapytał Lee podchodząc do nich. Temari widziała jak oczy brata ciemnieją, jak jego twarz nabiega krwią, jak wargi rozchylają się. Rzuciła się aby zakryć mu usta dłonią w ostatnim momencie.

- Lee, może chciałbyś przyłączyć się do mnie i Shikamaru na partyjkę gier planszowych, hm? – zapytała niespodziewanie, nie wierząc że to robi. Rock rozwarł swoje oczy podobne do oczek pluszowego misia.

- Oczywiście, że się przyłączę! Z chęcią! To tak wspaniale, że pytasz! – zawołał Lee. Dziewczyna podskoczyła do niego i popchnęła w stronę pagody w parku Jaśminowym. Kankuro został w tyle. Nie reflektował na zabawy niezwiązane z patroszeniem. Ostatnio stał się równie nerwowy, a jego rozrywki równie mroczne, co Gaary w okresie najgorszego szaleństwa. Zostawiła brata samego z jego mrocznymi myślami.

Naprawdę, co się z nim działo?

Kankuro siedział na ławce z miną jakby miał zaraz eksplodować ze złości i zachlapać Konohę swoimi szczątkami. Nie był dobry w odchorowywaniu swoich porażek.

Dokładnie pięć dni temu zwiał spod baru z ramenem, tylko dlatego że Inuzuki powiedział że go naprawdę lubi. Jak dziecinne to było? Tak po prostu uciekł i ignorował Kibę, unikał go, starał się nie zostawać z nim sam na sam.

Był pewien, że Inuzuka po prostu źle odebrał ich pocałunek.

Kankuro szarpnął się za włosy.

Słyszeliście to? Pocałunek! Jak głupi musiał być, jak bardzo hormony musiały wziąć nad nim górę żeby całował się z Inuzuką? „Całował" to źle powiedziane – oni raczej rzucili się na siebie jak zwierzęta w chuci.

Baki mówił: nie można powstrzymywać pragnień, bo się skumulują i wybuchnął zdwojoną mocą. Najwyraźniej hamowany popęd Kankuro zdecydował się wybuchnąć prosto na Inuzukiego! Na swoje usprawiedliwienie ma tylko tę młodość, o której ciągle mówi Lee.

- Kankuro! – zawołał za nim dziewczęcy głos wyrywając go z rozmyślań. To była Tenten, koleżanka Lee i Nejiego. – Wyglądasz na przygnębionego.

Pochyliła się nad nim. Z jej plecaka wystawał miecz: bardzo zdezelowany, wyszczerbiony, raczej powinna zanieść go na złom.

- Będziesz się bawiła w kowala? – zapytał chwytając za klingę i wyciągając jednym płynnym ruchem miecz z jej plecaka. Był w strasznym stanie. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się:

- Raczej hutnika. – Usiadła obok Kankuro. – Mam zamiar go przetopić na coś innego.

- Och, łatwiej pozbędziesz się tego nalotu. – powiedział chłopak oglądając z bliska powierzchnie. – Co z tego zrobisz?

- Nigdy Ci nie powiem. Kto wie? Może kiedyś Cię tym uśmiercę. – zachichotała.

- Pff, możesz śnić dalej. – powiedział z uśmiechem Kankuro. Dziewczyna zabrała mu miecz i włożyła go ostrożnie do plecaka.

- Idziesz ze mną? – zapytała go z uśmiechem. Ten spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Możesz się czegoś nauczyć od kowali, cieślo.

- O nie! Tego Ci nie wybaczę dziewczyno! – zawołał podskakując z miejsca. Tenten osłoniła się przed jego ramieniem. Objął ją przyjaźnie. Ta zachichotała. Tak dziwnie złączeni przeszli do domu z szyldem nad bramą: kowal. Kankuro zdziwił się.

- Tenten, kochanie! – zawołał jakiś starszy pan z wnętrza sklepu z bronią. – Och, przyprowadziłaś jakiegoś chłopca.

Z tymi słowami szturchnął ją w bok uśmiechając się przy tym szelmowsko. Dziewczyna zachichotała.

- To Kankuro, dziadku. – przedstawiła chłopaka.

- Kankuro powiadasz… hmm… Twoja twarz przypomina mi kogoś, ale jesteś za młody… - powiedział staruszek patrząc na chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę. Dawniej musiał być wyższy o jakieś piętnaście centymetrów.

- Może Kazekage, dziadku? – rzuciła Tenten rozpakowując plecak, w którym miała prócz miecza jeszcze kilka drobiazgów. – Jest najstarszym synem poprzedniego Kazekage.

- Och, rzeczywiście! – powiedział staruszek. – Tylko wtedy nie był Kazekage. O bogowie, jesteś taki podobny do ojca, jakby znów stał przede mną.

- Wygląd to jedyne co odziedziczyłem. – powiedział zimno. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego surowo. Kankuro nie ugiął się pod tym wzrokiem. Staruszek uśmiechnął się do siebie bardziej niż chłopaka.

- Znalazłam kilka kawałków tego czerwonego stopu. Było drożej niż sądziłam. – powiedziała dziewczyna oddzielając kilka przedmiotów od reszty: bransoletkę, mały nóż, coś co wyglądało jak świecznik.

- To nieważne! – zawołał staruszek tracąc zainteresowanie Kankuro. – Efekty będą powalające.

Zabrał ze stołu przedmioty. Rzucił piaskowemu ninji przelotne spojrzenie.

- Czy Ty także posługujesz się bronią w walce? – zapytał staruszek.

- Prawie, marionetkami. – powiedział spokojnie. Dziadek tylko fuknął na niego i wymamrotał coś co zabrzmiało jak „kukła". Tenten starała się przeprosić go za staruszka.

- Na co czekasz? Nie chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda prawdziwa broń? – zawołał mężczyzna z zaplecza. Kankuro czuł jak krew się w nim gotuje. Tenten zrozumiała, że jej przeprosiny poszły na marne.

Na zapleczu roiło się od przedmiotów tak ostrych, że mogłyby przebić nawet kość, jak nóż ciepłe masło. Były w różnych kształtach, szerokościach z różnych metali: od wiszących pod sufitem drobnych kunai z dziwnie granatowego stopu, po wielki topór bitewny z białego jak śnieg materiału.

- Marionetkarze nie mają za grosz finezji jeśli chodzi o broń, naprawdę! Więcej serca wkładacie w same skorupy niż to co w nich. – powiedział staruszek patrząc jak Kankuro ogląda różne przedmioty w jego warsztacie.

- Tenten, ptaszyno, pomóż chłopcu, bo zaraz straci palca, a ja nie chce aby pierworodny Kazekage zrobił sobie krzywdę w moim domu. – zadrwił staruszek. Kankuro warknął na niego. Dziewczyna weszła na zaplecze.

- Dziadku, nie życzysz sobie bym przyprowadzała kolegów do sklepu? Jeśli tak to powiedz. Jeśli nie to dajże mu spokój. – powiedziała Tenten twardo patrząc na swojego dziadka. Ten skrzywił się w wyraźnym niezadowoleniu.

- Nie mogłaś sobie znaleźć miłego chłopca z Konohy? – powiedział staruszek. Kankuro parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie jestem jej chłopakiem. – powiedział z szerokim, szelmowskim uśmiechem piaskowy ninja.

- Przecież wiesz dziadku, że lubię tylko jednego chłopaka. – powiedziała lekko rumieniąc się. Chyba zła sugestią dziadka, że zdradziła swoje uczucia do oblubieńca dla Kankuro.

Resztę dnia Kankuro patrzył z podziwem na parę kowali, ponieważ szybko Tenten zdjęła białą koszulę w której zwykła chodzić. Szybko oboje z dziadkiem stali się brudni i spoceni od stania nad paleniskiem, od uderzania młotem w część wyjętą prosto z ognia.

Cały dzień trwało nim przerobili kilka błyskotek i zepsuty miecz na cienki miecz: ostrze było koloru zaschniętej krwi. Kankuro w tym czasie próbował skręcić kilka części razem, ale bez rozpalenia ich nie były elastyczne i nie chciały się łączyć. Narysował tylko szkic koncepcyjny.

- Uff, dziadku! To była dobra robota! – westchnęła zadowolona Tenten. Podeszła do zlewu i obmyła się. Naciągnęła na siebie koszulę.

- Nie nudziłeś się, Kankuro? – zapytała zatroskana. Tak ją pochłonęła pracą, że zapomniała o gościu. Ten nie miał nic przeciwko chwili spokoju. Pokręcił tylko głową w odpowiedzi.

Godzinę później szli w dół ulicy. Tenten rozpuściła włosy i przeczesała je placami; sięgały jej końca łopatek. Koszulę nie zapięła tylko związała pod biustem. Nabrała bardziej dziewczęcego, frywolnego wyglądu.

- Naprawdę nie lubisz dziewczyn? – zapytała kiedy usiedli w parku. Jej dłonie błądziły po butelce piwa. W oddali Kankuro słyszał Lee krzyczącego, że gra jest dla niego za trudna.

- Tylko dlatego, bo nie lubię kobiecego biustu muszę być gejem? – zapytał wypijając łyk piwa. Temari byłaby wściekła widząc, że pije.

- Bingo! – zachichotała Tenten. Szturchnął ją w nagie ramię zimnym dołem butelki. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się tylko szczerzej i głośniej.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia przemocy. – zagroził w żarcie Kankuro. Ta przysunęła się bliżej. Od alkoholu dostała lekkich wypieków.

- Nie boję się bólu. – zaśmiała się. Kankuro dotknął jej ramienia jeszcze raz zimną stroną butelki. Dziewczyna jedynie uniosła brew w rozbawieniu niemal: - Nie zmuszaj mnie bym wyciągnęła na Ciebie pejcz.

- Sado-maso, bosko. – zasyczał chłopak przychylając się w jej stronę. Tenten pocałował go delikatnie i słodko. Cała drżała ze zdenerwowania. Przysunęła się do niego i chwyciła za nadgarstek. Położyła jego rękę na swojej piersi. Swoją dłoń położyła na jego udzie. Po chwili zdjęła usta z jego warg. Dalej miała zamknięte oczy, jakby smakowała pocałunek.

- Ja… Ty… Co? – Kankuro próbował coś powiedzieć, ale kompletnie nie mógł myśleć. Jakby z pocałunkiem dziewczyna wyssała z niego rozsądek. Tenten zaśmiała się jedynie z elokwencji chłopaka.

- Przepraszam, jeśli Cię zakłopotałam. – powiedziała niewinnie. – Naprawdę nie taki miałam cel.

- To jaki był cel? – zapytał Kankuro bezmyślnie. Dopił swoje piwo i trzymał w dłoni pustą butelkę.

- Tak naprawdę chyba dałam się ponieść nastrojowi. – powiedziała Tenten przygryzając język. – Pierwszy raz spotkałam kogoś kto podziela moją miłość do zaostrzonego kawałka metalu. No i… Ymmm…

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie wysoki pisk. Kankuro spojrzał na nią zastanawiając się jaką chorobę psychiczną ona ma. Bardzo możliwe, że w drużynie Gaiego nikt nie jest do końca normalny.

- Nie mówiłaś czasem, że masz kogoś kogo lubisz? – zapytał Kankuro. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się miękko.

- On nie jest zbyt bystry. Myślę że nie ma pojęcia o moich uczuciach. – powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem. Poszli w stronę głosów w parku. Na jasnej podłodze siedziała Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji i Lee. Ten ostatni szarpał włosy kiedy przegrywał w chińczyka czy inną grę planszową. Nim Kankuro dotarł tam z Tenten pojawili się Neji z Yamanaką. Ino przyniosła jedzenie. Kiedy zobaczyła Kankuro z Tenten jej oczy pociemniały.

- Widziałam ten Twój szkic zanim go schowałeś, mam nadzieję że się nie gniewasz. – zaczęła Tenten siadając na barierce pagody obok Kankuro. – Co to miało być?

Kankuro wyjął szkic i pokazał jej. Dziewczyna obejrzała go dokładnie i powiedziała po dłuższym namyśle:

- Ostrza muszą być cieńsze. Udarność będzie mniejsza, ale to nada im szybkości. Kiedy przeciwnik zbliży się, będą tak pędzić, że nawet nie zorientuje się co go trafiło. – rzuciła podekscytowana oddając mu kartkę. Kankuro popatrzył na szkic. Hmm… mogła mieć rację. Nagle Tenten krzyknęła piaskowemu ninji do ucha i spadła z barierki. Inuzuki z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji spojrzał na Kankuro. Musiał specjalnie przestraszyć dziewczynę. Zaraz za nim wpadł na pagodę Uzumaki napastujący Haruno idącą z nimi. Dziewczyna ze śmiechem odganiała się od niego. Grający przerwali. Zrozumieli że skoro wszyscy tu są to zapewne ich rozrywka dla czworga nie ma sensu. Kankuro pomógł wstać Tenten. Biedaczka, trzęsła się jak osika.

- Na ostatniej misji granat wybuchł niedaleko mnie. Mam jeszcze problemy ze słuchem. – wymamrotała. – Nie słyszę nikogo póki nie podejdzie naprawdę blisko. Do takiego taki wysoki dźwięk… to bardzo bolesne…

Objęła Kankuro za szyję, bo jej nogi drżały za bardzo aby mogła się podeprzeć. Rock rzucił się by pomóc koleżance. Neji uderzył Kibę po głowie.

- Bolą Cię jeszcze uszy? – zapytał Hyuuga podchodząc blisko. Dziewczyna odegnała ich lekko.

- Proszę, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. – powiedziała z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. – Po prostu bardzo przestraszyłam się i upadłam.

- Skoro tak mówisz. – powiedział Neji podtrzymując ją póki nie uspokoiła się. Lee wytłumaczył Kibie o co chodzi, ale choć ten przeprosił nie wyglądał jakby było mu przykro.

Wieczór minął w pogodnych nastrojach. Kankuro siedział przez większość czasu w towarzystwie Tenten i ogniście dyskutował o borni: kłócili się, zgadzali.

- Mam dość twojego smędzenia! Sam sobie z tym radź! – zawołał Naruto do Inuzuki wstając nagle ze swojego miejsca i odchodząc. Kiba wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, zrobił się cały czerwony w momencie kiedy Uzumaki krzyknął na niego.

Minęła godzina kiedy Naruto usiadł ciężko obok Kankuro. Tenten poszła rozmawiać z Ino i Sakurą.

- Masz go przelecieć tak żeby wyjebać resztę głupoty z niego, rozumiesz? – fuknął Naruto sprawiając, że żołądek Kankuro ścisnął się ze strachu.

- C-co? – zajęczał boleśnie. Może tylko źle usłyszał?

- Nie „c-co?" mi tu, tylko zrób to! Inaczej będzie jęczał, że jest mu smutno, że czuje się wykorzystany. – zajęczał Naruto.

- Nie, powiedział że mnie kocha a ja nie chce się z nim wiązać. – powiedział Kankuro. Uzumaki zrobił duże oczy.

- Powiedział że Cię kocha? Serio? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Cytuje: naprawdę Cię lubię. – powiedział Kankuro. Uzumaki zachichotał.

- Jesteś taką laską czasami, Suna. – zaśmiał się blondyn szturchając go w ramię. Zbliżył się do piaskowego ninji i niemal wyszeptał: - Jego „naprawdę Cię lubię", znaczy tyle co „wbij mnie w materac i pieprz jakby jutro świat się kończył".

- I chcesz mi wmówić, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością? – zapytał nieprzekonany piaskowy ninja. Naruto zachichotał.

- Och, Suna, nie bądź taką pizdą! Miłość, miłość… uczucia są dla dziewczyn. Inuzuki po prostu chce seksu. – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. Zaraz potem jego mina zrzedła i wyszeptał zdenerwowany: – Błagam, przeleć go, bo inaczej będzie się do mnie dobierał a jak Boga kocham, chętny Inuzuki jest trudny do odparcia.

- Czemu więc sam go nie przelecisz? – zapytał Kankuro widać ze Uzumaki coraz rzadziej umie odeprzeć zaloty Inuzuki.

- Jest moim kumplem. Seks zmieni wszystko. – powiedział Naruto.

- Mniej Cię martwi, że przelecisz chłopaka, niż to że przelecisz kumpla?

- Nie dość że jesteś pizdą, to do tego ślepą. Nigdy nie zauważyłeś, że przystojny z niego sukinsyn? I chce Ciebie.

- Ta, kopnął mnie zaszczyt.

- Mówię tylko że Kiba może mieć kogo chce, a chce Ciebie, choć nie oszukujmy się w Konoha jest wielu o wiele przystojniejszych facetów. – zaśmiał się podle Uzumaki. Kankuro uderzył go w ramię.

- Debil! – rzucił Kankuro szturchając Naruto. – Pomarańczowy jełop!

Uzumaki chwycił go za ręce i wywrócił na podłogę pagody.

- Fioletowy trans! – Kankuro kopnął Uzumakiego w żebra.

- Idź się jebać z Inuzuką! – syknął wściekły niemal. Naruto uśmiechnął się trzymając Kankuro w miejscu.

- A może tak zrobię. – zaśmiał się złośliwie Uzumaki. Pochylił się niżej nad ramieniem starszego chłopaka: – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od tak dawna że jednorazowy seks prawdopodobnie nic nie zmieni.

Kankuro poczuł jak jego żołądek ściska się mocno. Nie chciał prowokować Naruto, ale nie chciał też powiedzieć czegoś i udowodnić, że jest „taki". Zacisnął mocniej szczękę. Nic nie powie! Nich Inuzuki pieprzy się z Uzumakim do upadłego - jego to nic nie obchodzi! Nie da sprowokować się!

Naruto podniósł się z niego. Podszedł do Inuzuki i powiedział coś do niego cicho. Kankuro serce opadło zimnym ciężarem do żołądka. O czym mówią? Czemu Kiba nagle zrobił się taki czerwony, że jego tatuaże niemal zniknęły? Dlaczego nagle rozmawiając z Naruto nabrał tego niewinnego wyglądu ugłaskanej bestii?

Przez resztę wieczoru Kankuro nerwowo zerkał w stronę Naruto i Kiby. Złapał rozbawione spojrzenie siostry. Ona zawsze przejrzała go na wskroś.

- Hej, hej, braciszku. – zaśmiała się zawisając na nim całym ciężarem ciała. - Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że wolisz chłopaków? Znaczy, to nie tak że nie spodziewałam się, ale mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Od tego ma się siostry.

- Zamknij się! I odczep się. – powiedział mocno. Odepchnął ją. Jej słowa sprawiły, że coś w nim pękło. Udowodni wszystkim, że nie jest „taki"!

Ostatnią kroplą w czary goryczy był widok oddalającego się Uzumakiego z Inuzukim. To ugodziło go najbardziej. Bolesna szpilka w jego ego.

Tak więc, nie słuchając sumienia i rozsądku uwiódł tamtej nocy dziewczynę z którą podzielał miłość do nienaturalnie zaostrzonego kawałka metalu. Tenten nie była jedną z tych delikatnych dzierlatek: drapała, krzyczała, kąsała, nie dawała się tak łatwo zdominować. Jej dzikość sprawiła, że poniosło go. Nie posiadł dziewczyny bez jej zgody, ale jeśli czuła ona choć połowę tego koktajlu hormonalnego pożądania i czystej głupoty co on, to jej zgoda była tak samo bezmyślna jak jego decyzja o odbyciu stosunku. Po wszystkim musiał wyjaśnić Tenten, że to było jednorazowe.

- Nie no, jasne… pewnie. – powiedziała siadając. Miała wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia i łóżkową fryzurę od miotania głową z przyjemności.

- Trochę się głupio czuję… znaczy… Emm… - zaczęła dziewczyna. – Nie chce żebyś myślał o mnie źle.

- Przestań przejmować się tym. Błąd co drugiego nastolatka. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć. – powiedział rozmasowując podrapane ramie. Tenten zeszła z łóżka. Zaczęła powoli zbierać swoje rzeczy z podłogi i spomiędzy pościeli.

- Nie musisz wychodzić. – powiedział siadając po turecku na łóżku. Ona tylko zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Nie byłam do końca gotowa... – zaczęła nerwowo. – Pigułki „po" mam w domu.

Dziewczyna ubrała się w ciemności i niemal wybiegła z mieszkania przydzielonego Temari i Kankuro przez Hokage.

Przez pół nocy chłopak metaforycznie walił głową w ścianę. Jak mógł? Co go podkusiło? Dziewczyna nawet nie podobała się mu to tak bardzo. To był jego pierwszy raz, więc bardziej podniecała go intymność sytuacji niż druga osoba. Równie dobrze na jej miejscu mogła być Ino, albo nawet Inuzuki. Był pewien że to wszystko wyglądałoby tak samo.

Następnego dnia dostał na dzień dobry po twarzy od Temari. Żadnego „cześć" z rana, tylko od razu siarczysty policzek.

- Za co? – zapytał zdezorientowany, ale dobrze wiedział dlaczego dostał. Nie chodziło o to że przyprowadził kogoś na noc i hałasowali odgłosami stosunku, ale o to że tym kimś była Tenten.

- Jesteś taki głupi! – rzuciła bijąc go w pierś. – Dlaczego nie przyznasz się, że wolisz facetów?

- Och tak, bo to że przespałem się z dziewczyną z pewnością dowodzi tego że wolę facetów. Weź się stuknij! – rzucił wściekły. Odepchnął siostrę. Ta obrażona poszła do swojego pokoju.

Wyszedł z mieszkania żeby uniknąć kolejnej konfrontacji z Temari. Był pewien, że już niedługo wszyscy znajomi z Konoha będą wiedzieli o jednonocnym wybryku.

Przespał się z kimś, ale wcale nie czuł się dorosły, ani lepszy od innych. Czuł się jak głupi szczeniak.

- Heja, debilu! – zawołał Naruto siadając obok Kankuro.

- Siema frajerze. – odrzucił. Uzumaki wyciągnął się na ławce zakładając ramiona za głowę.

- Jesteś jeszcze zły za wczoraj? Nie bądź kołkiem. Chcieliśmy Cię tylko wkurzyć. – zaśmiał się nerwowo Naruto widząc minę Kankuro. Ten miał w nosie czy Inuzuki i Uzumaki pieprzyli się. Bardziej przejmowało go, że tak bezmyślnie oddał swój pierwszy raz.

- Mam to w nosie. Jak dla mnie mogliście się pieprzyć przez całą noc. – rzucił oschle Kankuro. Naruto spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Coś się stało? Wyglądasz naprawdę nieciekawie. – powiedział w końcu blondyn. Piaskowy ninja spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.

- Przespałem się z nią. – powiedział krótko. Naruto zrobił wielkie oczy. Wyglądał jakby miał zamiar jednocześnie uderzyć Kankuro i zwyzywać go jak burą sukę.

- Jesteś jakiś pojebany? – rzucił wściekły. – Przespałeś się z Tenten, bo byłeś zazdrosny o Inuzukę? Jesteś takim pieprzonym debilem! Idiotą! Malowanym kretynem!

- Powiedziałem jej, że to jednorazowe. – rzucił jakby na swoje usprawiedliwienie Kankuro. Naruto uderzył go i zepchnął z ławki tym ciosem. Skoczył na piaskowego ninję i zaczął go okładać, drugi chłopak nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

Skończyli ze sobą po jakiś dziesięciu minutach. Obaj byli zakrwawieni: Kankuro leciała krew z dziury po wybitym zębie, Naruto miał rozwalony nos i łuk brwiowy. Popatrzyli jeszcze na siebie gniewnie i w końcu Uzumaki odezwał się pierwszy.

- Tak nie robi się żadnej dziewczynie. Facet może znieść jednorazówkę, przełknąć to, ale nie dziewczyna. Odebrałeś Tenten jej pierwszy raz i po co? Żeby zapomnieć o Inuzukim? – rzucił pomagając Kankuro wstać z ziemi. Spojrzał intensywnie w oczy piaskowego ninji. – Udało się? Zapomniałeś?

- Spierdalaj, pomarańczowy jełopie. – rzucił Kankuro odtrącając dłoń Naruto. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się.

- Módl się idioto żeby Tenten kiedykolwiek Ci wybaczyła.

- Myślę że masz o tym jakieś złe wyobrażenie. Nie zmusiłem jej do niczego. Pytałem czy chce – chciała. Wierz mi, że ostatnie co gadała to „nie". – powiedział z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Uzumaki spojrzał na niego wściekły. Pamięta co wróżyło to spojrzenie u Gaary. To był ten moment kiedy przestawało się wkurwiać sakryfikanta, bo inaczej wypełzał zeń demon i miałeś przejebane.

- Wyślę Cię na OIOM, Suna! – zawołał Naruto łapiąc Kankuro za ramię. Jego dotyk parzył żywym ogniem.

- Uzumaki, demon z Ciebie wyłazi! Weź się w garść! – krzyknął piaskowy ninja. Nie miał nic przeciw „przyjacielskiemu" obiciu Naruto wcześniej, ale jeśli ten będzie korzystał z mocy demona nie tylko może zabić Kankuro, ale i zniszczyć wioskę.

Rana na ramieniu Kankuro poszerzała się a oparzenie wyglądało groźnie. Zrobiło się mu gorąco, jakby pod skórą pełzał ogień. Zupełnie jakby jego ciało zżerał pożar. To było inne uczucie niż z wkurzonym Gaarą. Brat miał miażdżącą siłę, ranił tarciem piasku niż temperaturą.

- Przestań! Puść mnie! – zawołał. Całe ramię miał pokryte bąblami od oparzeń. Krzyczał tak głośno że bolało go gardło. Blondyn nawet nie zreflektował się a Kankuro zemdlał po chwili z bólu.

Obudzała go wieczorem Sakura. Mówiła że bardzo z nim źle, że za długo wszedł w kontakt z czakrą Dziewięcioogoniastego. Ostre poparzenie przepaliło mu kanały meandr w lewym ramieniu. Dziewczyna nie miała dla niego dobrych informacji. Mówiła że mogą tylko czekać aż ciało samo zregeneruje się, a ona pomoże jak będzie mogła.

Całe dziewiętnaście lat treningów i poświęceń by stracić wszystko w półgodziny.

09/09/2011, Hiwa

Proszę, Misiowie Puszyści, KOMENTUJCIE! Ponieważ mniejszość polska na portalu jest mała chciałabym też wiedzieć czy nie piszę w otchłań :-)


	3. RAGE!

**RAGE!**

(part 3)

* * *

><p>Naruto przyszedł skruszony, przepraszał, niemal płakał. W normalnych warunkach nikt nie robiłby takiego zamieszania o spalone meandry w jednym ramieniu, ale Kankuro był marionetkarzem, jego ręce były jego bronią.<p>

- Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam. – łkał niemal Naruto. Kankuro pamiętał tak samo smutno wyglądał Gaara kiedyś.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak pizda. – jęknął Kankuro. To takie dziwne uczucie: mógł normalnie poruszać ręką, bo ścięgna i mięśnie nie były uszkodzone. Nie czuł że ramię jest bezużyteczne. Spojrzał na Naruto. Zwężył oczy w wściekłe kreski.

- Nie waż się tak na mnie patrzeć! Nie chce widzieć litości w Twoich oczach. – warknął na Naruto. W tym samym momencie wpadła do pokoju szpitalnego jego siostra.

- Ty smutny idioto! Co masz z tym wkurwianiem sakryfikantów? Życzysz sobie śmierci? – rzuciła wściekła. Naruto odsunął się, chciał uciekać przed gniewem siostry Kankuro. Ta jednak nie była zła na Uzumakiego a na brata. Rodzeństwo wiedziało, że sakryfikant nie jest winny wyjścia demona – ogoniaści są zbyt potężni, aby jeden człowiek siłą woli mógł ich ujarzmić.

- Mogę już nigdy nie używać tej ręki. – powiedział podnosząc lewe przedramię z łóżka. – Nie potrzebuję Twoich morałów.

- Dobrze Ci tak! Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz by drażnić demony? Wdawać się z nimi w potyczki. To przecież niebezpieczne. Oni nie mają nad sobą kontroli! – rzuciła wściekła łapiąc go za nadgarstek rannego ramienia. Oczy Naruto pociemniały. Zaczął odchodzić w stronę drzwi.

- Nie mam zamiaru chodzić wokoło dwóch gówniarzy na paluszkach, bo mają w środku demona! Zasługują aby dostać po dupie za bycie wkurwiającymi jak każdy inny człowiek! – powiedział a Temari spojrzała na niego nienawistnie. Zawsze myślała, że Kankuro kłócił się z Gaarą, bo nie miał zdrowego rozsądku, ale tak naprawdę mieli zdrowe relacje braterskie. Bracia ciągle kłócą się, prawda?

- Jak już odzyskasz czucie w ręce nie prowokuj ich więcej. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Usiadła na jego łóżku.

- Na razie nie mów nic Gaarze o tym… wypadku. Przynajmniej póki nie będziemy wiedzieć na pewno że nie odzyskam władzy w ręce. – powiedział podnosząc lewą dłoń na wysokość oczu. Temari przytaknęła jedynie.

Przez kilka dni Temari towarzyszyła mu, wręcz upierała się przy tym aby siedzieć przy jego boku całymi dniami. Kankuro nie było to oczywiście na rękę. Był w kiepskiej kondycji fizycznej i psychicznej i chciał odrobiny spokoju, a nie jazgocącej siostry. Udało wygonić się ją dopiero czwartego dnia. Dzięki pomocy Shikamaru, który odciągnął ją siłą od łóżka brata.

- Po co mam tu siedzieć? Mam siłę w rękach. – rzucił wściekły Kankuro. Sakura i Shizune stały nad jego łóżkiem i konsultowały się ze sobą.

- Chcemy mieć kontrolę nad Twoją kuracją. Bóg wie co będziesz robił jeśli wypuścimy Cię. – powiedziała starsza kobieta. Dobra, może miała rację. Kankuro nie do końca słuchał zaleceń lekarzy. Szczerze, to miał je w nosie.

- Może my pomożemy. – powiedział ze strony drzwi dziadek Tenten stojąc z wnuczką. Dziewczyna wyglądała na pogodną siebie.

- Co ma pan na myśli? – zapytała Sakura.

- Możecie czekać na naturalną regeneracje, ale takie blizny nie goją się. Wiecie o tym. – powiedział staruszek. Kobiety wiedziały, że taka była prawda, ale nie chciały tego mówić i straszyć Kankuro. Jak powiedzieć marionetkarzowi, że straci jedną rękę?

- Myśleliśmy o implantach. – powiedziała dziewczyna podchodząc bliżej łóżka.

- Implantach? Chcecie mi odciąć rękę? – zapytał Kankuro z przerażaniem. Wiedział że wielu lalkarzy pozbawia się rannych kończyn i wymienia je na mechanizmy, ale – rany! – był za młody aby tracić ramię! Lubił je! Do tego działo całkiem dobrze, mimo że nie przewodziło czakry do palców. Tenten uśmiechnęła się. Jej dziadek podszedł do Sakury.

- Nie. Myśleliśmy o zrobieniu sztucznych kanałów i wszczepianiu ich. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Shizune miała zaintrygowaną minę.

- Mogę wymienić dwadzieścia materiałów, które doskonale zastąpią meandry a Ty nie odczujesz różnicy. – powiedział staruszek. – No i nie chcemy żeby oskarżono nas o spowodowanie kalectwa u pierworodnego Kazekage.

Tenten furknęła rozzłoszczone „dziadku", a Kankuro warknął na staruszka.

- Jak to będzie wyglądać? – zapytał chłopak. Zdecydowanie wolał wersję z jakimś sztucznym materiałem w ręce zamiast meandry niż stracić całe ramię.

- Hyuugowie zajmą się pobraniem wymiarów meandry, my dobraniem materiałów, a lekarze samą procedurą wszczepienia. – powiedziała Tenten. Sakura skinęła głową.

- Rzadko przeprowadzamy takie zabiegi, ale jesteś taki młody. Plus, ramię nie zostało zniszczone: ostatecznie zachowałeś sprawność mięśni i ścięgien. Nie widzę, więc potrzeby amputowanie całkowicie zdrowej kończyny. – powiedziała Shizune.

- Ale, ale! To po oględzinach Hyuugów będziemy mogli Ci powiedzieć czy przeprowadzimy operacje. Tylko oni mogą dokładnie zobaczyć meandry w Twoim ciele i ich uszkodzenia. – rzuciła groźnie Sakura. – Nie rób sobie na razie nadziei.

Kilka godzin później Kankuro przeszedł bardzo bolesne badanie przepływu meandr. Jakiś starszy członek klanu Hyuuga ściskał go, przepuszczał energię kanalikami i patrzył na niego jak na zwierzątko doświadczalne. Po wszystkim chłopak chciał żeby amputowali mu ramię byle przestało boleć.

- Kanały w dłoni i powyżej obojczyka są w porządku. – powiedział wysoki mężczyzna do Sakury, która robiła skrupulatne notatki. Mógłby być ojcem Nejiego, tacy byli do siebie podobni. – Cała część od naramiennika do nadgarstka, jest zbyt poparzona aby ją udrożnić.

- Hej, hej, Panie Ważny! Do mnie mów! To moje ramię! – warknął Kankuro. Mężczyzna nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. Haruno podeszła do piaskowego ninji kiedy Hyuuga wyszedł z pokoju.

- To dobre wiadomości, Kankuro. – powiedziała z uśmiechem, jakby w końcu mogła zrelaksować się. – Przez całe ramię biegnie jedna meandra. Możemy ją naprawić. Tak się cieszę! Muszę biec do Tenten!

Z tymi słowami zaczęła pakować zeszyt do plecaka. Cały czas gadała do siebie z radości, ściskając okazjonalnie Kankuro.

- O rany, przez chwilę bałam się, że Gaara nas wszystkich pozabija. Jestem pewna, że wpadły w szał. Jakby ktoś mojego brata, o ile miałabym jakiegoś, tak uszkodził, to na pewno szukałabym krwawej zemsty. Nie brzmię Ci jak Sasuke? Pewnie trochę. Zabiję tego Naruto za rozwalenie Ci ręki! Co mu odbiło? A Kakashi mówił mu sto tysięcy razy żeby panował nad demonem, wiesz? Ale on nigdy nie słucha! Wpada w ten szał!

Przez całą noc Kankuro nie mógł zasnąć z radości. Odzyska ramię. O północy wpadł do niego Naruto przez okno, bo godziny odwiedzin dawno się skończyły. Powiedział że Haruno przekazała mu dopiero nowiny i cieszy się że wszystko dobrze się rozwiązało.

Rano przyszedł staruszek aby wymierzyć ramie Kankuro i zbadać jego aurę; cokolwiek przez to rozumiał.

- Hej, a moglibyście zrobić coś zajebistego z tej meandry? Wiecie, przysłużcie się. – zaśmiał się chłopak. Staruszek spojrzał na niego w skupieniu. Kankuro spodziewał się, że dziadek ciągle widzi w nim Kazekage. Od kiedy skończył szesnaście lat ciągle słyszał te gadanie: och, jaki jesteś podobny do Czcigodnego, aż niesłychane.

- Nie wiesz jak bardzo go przypominasz. Nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i charakteru. – powiedział staruszek. Kankuro zrobił brzydką minę wściekłości.

- Teraz mnie po prostu obrażasz, dziadku. – syknął chłopak.

- Wiemy wszyscy, że Czcigodny zmienił się po śmierci żony, po poświęceniu dziecka dla demona. – westchnął staruszek. – Ja poznałem go kiedy nie był nawet joninem. Musiał mieć około osiemnastu lat. Wiesz, my też byliśmy kiedyś młodzi.

- Chyba pamiętasz czasy kiedy bogowie chodzili po ziemi, dziadku. – zadrwił Kankuro. Mężczyzna uderzył go dwoma palcami w nadgarstek. Bolało.

- Jesteś taki podobny do niego: ta sama postawa, ta sama energia, ten sam za długi i cięty język, który pewnie wpędza Cię w tarapaty. – zaśmiał się staruszek zdejmując ostatnie pomiary z chłopaka. Kankuro nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie ojca jako młodego chłopaka, a przecież musiał nim być. Baki próbował im kiedyś opowiedzieć coś o nim, ale nie chcieli słychać. Tym bardziej że Kankuro bał się usłyszeć że był wierną kopią swojego ojca.

- Nie obrażaj mnie staruszku. Jedną ręką dalej mogę Cię załatwić. – rzucił Kankuro w udawanej groźbie. Dziadek Tenten tylko uśmiechnął się wąsko wracając pamięcią do lat młodości.

Kilka dni wypełnionych podkradaniem papierosów personelowi i uciekaniu na dach później odbył się zabieg. Temari krzyczała, że chce być obecna przy operacji. Sakurze udało się w końcu uspokoić ją aplikując jej maksymalną dawkę valium.

Kankuro był zdziwiony, że nie uśpiono go do zabiegu, tylko znieczulono ramię. Na jego oczach je otworzono. Sztuczny kanał był cienki jak żyłka, jak włos. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po takim maleństwie płynie tyle energii. Musiał mieć przerażoną minę, bo przez chwilę rozważano uśpienie go.

Robota była drobiazgowa i operacja trwała ponad pięć godzin. Na koniec po podłodze walało się mnóstwo zakrwawionych gaz, kawałków taśmy opatrunkowej, sprzętu chirurgicznego, bandaży. Zszyto go ostrożnie. Meandra biegła dookoła ramienia, więc i rana pooperacyjna była okręcona dookoła ręki.

Całą noc cierpiał. Przeklinał i co chwila żądał leków przeciwbólowych. Miał ochotę rozerwać szwy i wydłubać ten kawałek materiału z ramienia. Ciało musiało zaatakować implant broniąc się przed obcym ciałem.

- Reagujesz prawidłowo. – powiedziała Sakura, która spała na drugim łóżku w jego pokoju razem z Temari.

- „Prawidłowo" pocałuj mnie w dupę! – krzyknął zwijając się na łóżku. Ściskał obandażowanie ramię. Siostra próbowała go uspokoić.

- Znieśże to jak mężczyzna! – warknęła w końcu Haruno. Najwyraźniej jej cierpliwość względem Kankuro skończyła się. – Więcej leków przeciwbólowych nie dostaniesz.

- To mała cena za odzyskanie siły w ręce, braciszku. – powiedziała spokojnie Temari kładąc dłoń na jego spoconym czole. – Pamiętasz jak Gaara złamał Ci nogę w czterech miejscach? Też myślałeś że tego nie zniesiesz, a zniosłeś.

Siostra odczesała mokre włosy z jego czoła. Miała racje. Ten ból jest niczym w porównaniu z piszczelem złamanym w dwóch miejscach i kości udowej w dwóch. Tamto bolało tak że chciał sam sobie amputować nogę. Do tego musiał z tym bólem żyć pół roku. Dał radę – da radę i teraz.

To była bezsenna noc dla całej trójki. Kolejnym tydzień był wypełniony badaniami, dźganiem Kankuro, oglądaniem ręki ze wszystkich stron, aplikowaniem koktajlu leków przeciwbólowych, przeciwzapalnych i pewnie nasennych. Przeżył tak tydzień w farmaceutycznej rzeczywistości. Chwile otrzeźwienia przeżywał niezwykle boleśnie: wymiotami, pieczeniem rany, był cały obolały, miał gorączkę. Do tego ramienia nie mógł używać niemal w ogóle, bo operacja wymagała rozwarstwiania mięśni i wsuwaniu między nie cienkiego implantu. Każde poruszenie ręką było bolesne jak cholera. Czuł jakby wyrządzono mu tylko większą krzywdę.

- Słyszałam że dziś jesteś w lepszym humorze. – powiedziała Tenten stając w drzwiach z kwiatami. Kiwnęła głową by podszedł do niej. Zaśmiała się kiedy niechętnie wstał: - Dalej, przecież to ramię miałeś operowane, nie nogi.

- To leki. Ta różowowłosa socjopatka faszeruje mnie żebym nie czuł, że rozchlastali mi ramię na pół i siłą coś upchnęli między mięśnie. – powiedział idąc do dziewczyny. Ta pomogła mu przerzucić zdrowie ramie przez swoje barki i poprowadziła na zewnątrz.

- Czy to odpowiednie, że przyszłam? Wiesz, może wołałbyś mnie nie widzieć. – powiedziała pomagając mu usiąść na ławce. Pewnie Shizune i Sakura zaczęłyby krzyczeć, że to niewskazane by z raną pooperacyjną wychodzić na zewnątrz.

- Przespaliśmy się ze sobą, a nie zaraziliśmy śmiertelną chorobą. – powiedział osłaniając oczy przed słońcem. – Możemy dalej rozmawiać, śmiać się i pić razem.

- Wiesz, nie za bardzo jeszcze wiem jak to wszystko działa. Ten cały koleżeński seks. – zaśmiała się zażenowana Tenten. – Cholera, nie wiem jak działa ten niekoleżeński seks.

- Najlepiej zrobiłabyś jakbyś tego nie roztrząsała tak. – powiedział Kankuro lekko zamroczony. Dziewczyna milczała wymownie.

- Może zabrzmię jak ostatni cham i bydle, ale nie chce od Ciebie niczego więcej. Co nie znaczy, że nie możemy się przyjaźnić. – zaśmiał się chłopak. Tenten nic nie powiedziała.

- Ja nie mam złudzeń, Kankuro. – powiedziała smutno dziewczyna. – Źle mi z tym przespałam się z kimś kogo nie kocham. Wiesz, chcę być jak Czcigodna Tsunade a wykazałam się niczym innym jak głupotom.

- Jestem pewien że ona też kiedyś była młoda, głupia i przeżywała burze hormonalną, balansując pomiędzy depresją a chcicą. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. – Wiesz, nie można zrobić omletu nie rozbijając kilku jajek.

- Wiem, wiem, rozmawiałam z dziewczynami. – zaśmiała się Tenten. Widać nie oni jedyni poddali się magii chwili. – Nie chce tylko żebyś miał mnie za łatwą.

- Przyszłaś tutaj żądać szacunku? – zapytał zdziwiony. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z trudem. O to właśnie jej chodziło.

- Ja z zasady szanuje kobiety. To że poszedłem z Tobą do łóżka nie miało nic wspólnego z jego brakiem. – powiedział masując ramię.

- Po prostu byłeś głupi.

- Jeśli już to „byliśmy", bo miałaś w tym zdarzeniu czynny udział. – powiedział uśmiechając się przebiegle. Dziewczyna zrobiła niewinną, zawstydzoną minę.

- Nie wierzę, że to mówię. – powiedział Kankuro patrząc na Tenten. – Myślę że po prostu wypłynęła z nas młodość, jakby to powiedział Twój nauczyciel.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się szczerze. Wzmianka o nauczycielu zdecydowanie poprawiła jej humor.

- Tak, pewnie tak właśnie powiedziałby. – rzuciła uśmiechając się. – Siła młodości, witalność!

- Rozmowa z panem Gaim o seksie? O rany, nie sądzisz, że już swoje wycierpiałem? – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Dziewczyna szturchnęła go w bok.

- Nie słyszałeś jego pogadanki rozpoczynającej się „osiągnęliście już ten wiek, więc musimy porozmawiać". – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

- A mówią, że to Gaara jest potworem.

- Nie ma takiego genjutsu, które zniszczy psychikę bardziej od Pana Gaiego. – zaśmiała się dziewczyna radośnie. – Jak ramię?

- Boli. Jestem pewien, że chcieli mnie wykończyć na tym stole operacyjnym. – rzucił chłopak rozcierając ramię.

- Najwyraźniej nie dałeś się. – zaśmiała się Tenten obracając błyszczący przedmiot w palcach.

- No wiesz, na co dzień obcuje z Temari. Każdy kto powiedział że dziewczyny są nieznośne przed okresem nie widział mojej siostry z PMSem. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Temari była straszna i wszyscy to wiedzieli.

- W takim razie ja, Lee i Neji musimy być niezniszczalni. – zachichotała dziewczyna.

- Lee z pewnością jest nieśmiertelny. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Niedługo potem znalazła go Shizune i kazała wracać do sterylnego pokoju. Dostaniesz zakażenia, krzyczała.

- Obiecaj że nie będziesz traktował mnie inaczej, bo przespałeś się ze mną. – rzuciła dziewczyna kiedy szli do budynku.

- Obiecuje być dla Ciebie takim samym chamem jak dla wszystkich innych. – powiedział chłopak. Tenten uśmiechnęła się przelotnie.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że pod tą fasadą jesteś czuły i kochający. – powiedziała nienażarty. Chłopak pchnął ją w ramię. Dziewczyna pokazała mu język i uciekła. Kochający - to wymyśliła.

Kilka dni później wpadł Naruto z Kibą; z oczywistego faktu Kankuro nie przewidywał odwiedzin Inuzuki.

- Sorry że tak Cię obiłem. – powiedział Naruto. – Masz przeze mnie same kłopoty.

- To nawet przyjemne. Od czasu gdy Gaara został Kazekage nie mamy okazji być po prostu braćmi. – powiedział Kankuro spokojnie. – Szkoda, bo zaczął coraz bardziej być bratem a nie socjopatą.

Naruto i Kiba długo siedzieli w jego pokoju i gadali z nim. Mówili o drobnych rzeczach i tych ważnych. Uzumaki opowiadał o misji. Inuzuki ekscytował się swoim kolejnym zadaniem.

- Jedno mi nie daje spokoju, Uzumaki. – powiedział Kankuro. Kiba wyszedł na chwilę do łazienki i znaleźć coś do picia. – Dlaczego powiedziałeś „facet jednorazówkę zniesie, ale nie dziewczyna"? Skąd wiesz?

- Z doświadczenia. – powiedział Naruto. – Jedna noc a potem musieliśmy miesiącami męczyć się żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Po prostu nie mogła mi zapomnieć, nie mogła ruszyć dalej.

- Myślę że Tenten jest inna. Poza tym, wyjadę niedługo do Suna. Nie będziemy widzieć się, w tym czasie ona znajdzie sobie kogoś. Zapomni mnie. – powiedział Kankuro. Naruto uśmiechnął się wąsko.

Kankuro spojrzał na Inuzukę stojącego w drzwiach. Miał minę jakby właśnie dostał nagły cios w brzuch. Uzumaki spojrzał w stronę wyjścia. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Inuzuki musiał nie wiedzieć.

- Jest już późno. – wyjąkał Kiba kiedy odzyskał mowę. – Jutro jadę na misję. Muszę spakować się.

Naruto wstał z łóżka, ale Inuzuka rzucił do niego napój w puszce i uciekł.

- Cholera. – syknął Uzumaki. Kankuro spojrzał na niego w niezrozumieniu. Blondyn patrzył nienawistnie na puszkę w swojej dłoni: - Nie powiedziałem mu, że przespałeś się z Tenten. Teraz będzie wściekły, że zataiłem to przed nim.

- To nie tak że to był sekret. Wiesz, spodziewam się, że Tenten omówiła to ze wszystkimi dziewczynami z paczki. Inuzuki po prostu dowiedział się ostatni. – powiedział Kankuro. Uzumaki spojrzał na niego smutno.

- Właśnie to będzie miał mi za złe. _Wiedziałeś__i__mi__nie__powiedziałeś?__Jaki__z__ciebie__kolega?_ – warknął Naruto imitując głos Kiby.

- On zrobi coś głupiego. Coś strasznie głupiego. Zawsze tak jest. Jest zły, rozżalony, ma złamane serce i bum! Robi coś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnego. – powiedział Uzumaki. – Żeby tylko nie zginął.

- Znając go? Na pewno wyląduje na OIOMie, a to dobrze, bo przyda mi się towarzystwo. Strasznie tu nudno i nie wiem jak długo jeszcze Nara utrzyma Temari z dala ode mnie. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Starał się zignorować to co Uzumaki powiedział o „złamanym sercu" Inuzuki. Naruto spojrzał na niego w niezrozumieniu: - Widziałeś przecież jaka z niej kochająca dusza. Pewnie siedziałaby tu i ciosała mi kołki na głowie.

Kolejne dni były wypełnione badaniami i rehabilitacją. Lekarze już wiedzieli, że Kankuro musi odpowiednio delikatnie dawkować czakrę do lewej dłoni, zalecali codzienne ćwiczenia przypominające te z podstawówki. Codziennie ktoś ze znajomych z Konoha odwiedzał go, dokarmiał jedzeniem smakującym o niebo lepiej niż to szpitalne, przynosił książki i czasopisma. Życie toczyło się w nudzie. Rana goiła się wolno, ale coraz rzadziej bolała. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przyszła zmiana pogody. Zmiana ciśnienia atmosferycznego zmieniła ciśnienie w ciele Kankuro i rana promieniowała tępym bólem.

Zgodnie z prognozami Kiba niedługo dołączył na pisakowego ninji. „Dołączył" to złe słowo. Leżał dwa pokoje dalej. Pęknięta śledziona – tak powiedzieli. Naruto przychodził codziennie do Kiby i wpadał po drodze do Kankuro.

- Myślisz że to przez to że przespałem że z Tenten? – zapytał Kankuro. Uzumaki westchnął tylko. Taka musiała być prawda.

- To jego problem. Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. – powiedział Naruto. Tak naprawdę uważał, że to była wina Kankuro. Dorzucił mimo to: - Nie możesz go ratować przed nim samym.

- Nie ratuje go. – powiedział rozgniewany sugestią Kankuro.

- Okej, troszczysz się o niego. – powiedział Naruto.

- Dlaczego mówisz o mnie jakbym był „taki"? Nie możesz dać sobie z tym spokoju? Nie jestem „taki"! – rzucił w Naruto poduszką. Ten złapała ją. Uśmiechnął się blado.

- Okej, chciałem tylko pomóc. – powiedział cicho Uzumaki. Kankuro milczał kiedy blondyn podłożył mu poduszkę pod plecy. – Kiedyś będziesz musiał pogodzić się z byciem „takim" i dać Inuzuce szansę.

- SPIERDALAJ! – krzyknął Kankuro i posłał w stronę Uzumakiego piorun. Wszędzie zgasły światła. Rozległ się w budynku krzyk przerażenia i zdziwienia. Naruto upadł bez ruchu. Piaskowy ninja z przerażaniem zanotował, że walną w blondyna z lewej ręki. Wyskoczył z łóżka i podskoczył do Naruto.

- Och, nie, nie, nie! – złapał Naruto. Ten był nieprzytomny. Piaskowy ninja uderzył blondyna kilka razy po twarzy, aby go ocucić. Do jego pokoju wpadła pielęgniarka. Zapytała czy nic mu nie jest. Kiedy zobaczyła Naruto podskoczyła do niego.

- Co tu się stało? Co mu zrobiłeś? – zapytała zdenerwowana. Dotknęła Uzumakiego.

- S-sprowokował mnie-e! – zajęczał strachliwie. Kobieta kazała mu wracać do łóżka, ale on nie posłuchał. Nie wierzył, że mógłby kogoś zabić przez wybuch temperamentu. Szarpnął Naruto.

- Wstawaj do cholery! Jesteś sakryfikantem, nie możesz umrzeć! – krzyknął szarpiąc Uzumakiego za kołnierz. – Ty ogoniasty, bezużyteczny fiucie! Pomóż mu!

- Zostaw go! Idź do łóżka! – krzyknęła kobieta odtrącając Kankuro od Naruto. Od jej magicznego dotyku Uzumaki nagle zaczerpnął powietrza jakby wynurzył się z wody. Starszy chłopak usiadł ciężko na ziemi. Ulżyło mu. Nigdy nie sądził, że może zabić sakryfikanta! Gaarę ogłuszał, ale teraz o mało co nie zabił Naruto. To pewnie przez to, że braciszek miał piach do ochrony, a Uzumaki nie.

Awaria prądu w szpitalu skutkowała paniką, ale żadnymi poważnymi konsekwencjami. Kankuro spalił korki, przepaliło się wiele żarówek i wyłączyło sprzęt medyczny, ale nie zabiło żadnego pacjenta. Nikt nie szukał też winnego awarii.

Piaskowy ninja czuł się podle z uśmierceniem Naruto, nawet jeśli było to na mniej niż minutę. Nie sądził, że sumienie może tak gryźć go. Zabijał ludzi wcześniej - jasne, ale nigdy nie zabił nikogo przez przypadek, kogoś kto absolutnie na to nie zasługiwał. Pewnie, Kankuro wiele razy odgrażał się ludziom długą i powolną śmiercią, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie zrobiłby tego. Nie był przecież potworem.

A propos potwornych rzeczy, czuł że Kiba chciał do niego zagadać, ale na korytarzu mijali się bez słowa, pozwalając aby niewypowiedziane emocje gotowały się w nich. Kankuro aż skręcało z bólu, mdliło, od emocji. Złe samopoczucie spowalniało leczenie.

Był niemalże wdzięczny, że Temari spędzała z nim całe dnie. Normalność z jaką traktowała brata niemal pomagała zapomnieć o tych których zranił w Konoha. Niesamowite też było jak bez słów rozumiała, że jej brat nie chce rozmawiać o zdarzeniach ostatnich tygodni: o Kibie, o Tenten, o Naruto i operacji. Przewidywał że siostra nie zażąda wyjaśnień i długiej rozmowy o uczuciach. Sabakowie byli słabi w mówieniu o uczuciach i doradzaniu w sprawach sercowych.

- Chcę tylko żebyś wyzdrowiał i byśmy mogli wrócić do Suna, do Gaary. – westchnęła jednego dnia Temari. Kankuro też chciał wracać do domu. Oboje mieli tu wielu przyjaciół, ale Suna było ich domem. Poza tym Lalkarz miał też osobistą potrzebę ucieczki z miejsca zbrodni, którym było całe, cholerne Konoha!

Tydzień później wyjechali, gdy Kankuro skończyła się kwarantanna. Powiedzieli że Gaara ich potrzebuje, choć tak naprawdę braciszek świetnie sobie radził sam. Niemalże wymknęli się cichcem z osady, szybko żegnając się z niewielką liczbą ludzi, jak złodzieje; jakby tak mogli uciec od problemów i błędów.

.

.

10/09/2011, Hiwa


End file.
